Exam Stress
by icanconquermydemons
Summary: ...and kisses. That's about all i have to say. Klaine, duh. For my wonderful friend Iman, and anyone else who needs a little light relief from exam prep/stress.


**AN: Enjoy Kurt and Blaine being...well, Kurt and Blaine.**

**For Iman. I hope this is enough to get you through your exam prep!**

* * *

Kurt pulled up at the Anderson house, grabbing his satchel from the passenger seat and exiting his beloved Navigator, giving it a fond pat on the hood on his way to the front steps of Blaine's home. Getting to the door, he knocked politely, only to have it open inwards at once, Mrs. Anderson on the other side.

"Oh Kurt, thank you!" She blurted, all but dragging her son's boyfriend inside. At the start of his relationship with Blaine, Kurt might have been caught off guard by the warmth of his mother, particularly with how little Blaine mentioned her or his father, Kurt simply assumed there was some kind of family issue going on there. Especially when Blaine first mentioned Cooper. So he was totally surprised to be welcomed into the Anderson home with open arms, more or less. He quickly established that Mrs. Anderson had grown up in a fairly liberal family, whereas Mr. Anderson had come from a strict Republican one. He'd smiled at the tale of a young Mrs. Anderson defiantly pursuing her future husband despite his parents' opposition. She had no qualms about Kurt or Blaine being together. Her husband struggled a little more, but he tried, and Kurt knew that was more than most. He'd soon formed a bond with the pair, especially Blaine's mother, and now it wasn't unusual for him to be called by one of them to resolve some kind of Blaine emergency.

"I got your call, where is he?"

"Upstairs. Last I heard was him throwing something at a wall." Mrs. Anderson informed Kurt, who was already making his way upstairs before she'd even finished her sentence. Watching the boy go, she couldn't help but smile as she turned to the kitchen to prepare some tea. Yes, she was going to enjoy having that boy as her son-in-law one day.

Kurt hesitantly opened Blaine's bedroom door, heart contracting when he saw Blaine pouring over a textbook at his desk, stacks of other books either side of him and massive notepads no doubt filled with notes cluttered around as well. His curls were springing out of the barely-there gel, he was in sweatpants and a tight vest top- something Kurt was _so_ not going to think about. Not yet anyway- that he usually wore for sleeping and he was scrunching his curls up in his fists.

"Everything alright in here?" Kurt enquired softly. His voice was quiet and as gentle as he could make it but Blaine sprang up like he'd been shot.

"Kurt!" He yelped, barely relaxing even as his boyfriend smiled and stepped into the room. Distractedly, Blaine ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I'd love to spend some time with you right now, or even just y'know, makeout with you and stuff, but this exam is really important to my grade so I've really got to focus-!" He babbled, already making to turn back to his desk.

"Blaine..." Kurt murmured, striding over to turn off the lamp. Blaine gaped as Kurt snapped the open textbook shut without even dog-earing the page. The taller boy turned, hands on hips, and fixed Blaine with a look. "You're working too hard."

"Kurt- what are you doing?" Blaine all but screeched, trying frantically to get to his textbooks again, even as Kurt calmly stuffed it under Blaine's pillow when he wasn't looking.

"Blaine-!" Kurt tried to intercede, but Blaine was already building up steam.

"If I don't study I'm going to fail this exam and then I'm going to fail all my others too and everyone will know me as the loser failure who couldn't even pass a stupid exam-!"

"Blaine-!"

"And then I'll just keep on failing and keep on failing and then I'll never get into NYADA and I'll never be able to come and watch you in your first Broadway show and you're going to resent me because I'm never there for you-!"

"_Blaine-!"_

"And you'll end up breaking up with me even though you're my soulmate and the love of my life because you'll realise you can do so much better than some no good idiot who can't pass a test and whilst you're living it up in New York I'll just be languishing as a strange homeless man in Ohio because I had to flunk out of high school and-!"

"_BLAINE_!" Kurt bellowed before hitting him over the head with a rolled up magazine. Blaine stopped in his tirade and grabbed his head, a pout already in place. Satisfied he'd got him to stop, Kurt set down the magazine- grateful it was only some polo related thing- and pulled his boyfriend into his arms. "Now you listen to me," He instructed. "You are not going to fail your exams. You are smart, hell, you're only a junior and we share classes Blaine, that's got to tell you something."

"I know but-!"

"But nothing," Kurt overrode him smoothly, cupping Blaine's face and planting a firm kiss on his lips. "You will pass your exams Blaine, but working yourself into a frenzy isn't going to help. And neither is stressing and running yourself into the ground. It's okay to take a break."

"I just...I get scared." Blaine whispered, gaze lowering to the floor.

Kurt smiled and held his boyfriend a little tighter. "I know. But you don't need to. And even if you fail, which you _won't_, I'm never going to leave you. Not ever."

"...Even if I did become a crazy hobo living in Ohio?"

Kurt couldn't stop himself from laughing then, but nodded anyway. "Even then." He assured his boyfriend, who was now smiling back at him. Kurt leant down and kissed Blaine for a long, lingering moment before he pulled back. "Now, how about we get you out of here and go for a coffee or a walk around the park?"

"Ooor," Blaine drawled, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist and pressing himself up against his boyfriend. With a sharp movement he twisted Kurt around, the boy's knees hitting the bed as he fell back with a squeak, Blaine following and covering him with his body. "I could ditch the History, and maybe do a little studying of, say," He paused, eyes twinkling as he played with the button at the top of Kurt's shirt, "_Anatomy?"_

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "That was corny." He commented, even as Blaine started mouthing at his neck.

"But it worked." He purred against the shell of Kurt's ear. Kurt let out a shaky breath, and Blaine smiled victoriously, covering Kurt's mouth with his and forgetting the rest of the world for a while.

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
